


Communication

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It was the final straw for Minerva.





	Communication

“I need you to look at me when I’m speaking, so I know you at least tried to hear me!” It was the final straw for Minerva. Things had been not so good for a while, now. At first, she’d found so much common ground with Erik. Neither were strictly good people, but trying to do better, and their traumas were along the same vein.

But that was where their similarities ended, and the trouble set in not long after they made their relationship official. They clashed often on their core beliefs, and what with how often Erik was on the road with his guild, it left them with little time to reconcile when they did fight. Resentment and loneliness grew in the space between them, rather than affection and care.

Erik’s ability to hear Minerva’s thoughts and feelings had initially seemed like a boon, as Minerva’s ability to communicate properly was shoddy even on her better days. It became apparent rapidly, however, that the same communication problems that plagued her also affected Erik. Although he could hear her just fine, it didn’t necessarily mean that he understood, and the communication only went one way. Minerva was not good at reading people herself, and Erik could often become stony and sullen.

Neither of them knew how to deal with their other problems, as well - the more personal ones that haunted their dreams and prevented them from interacting with other people in a kind manner.

Perhaps it was best, she realized, if they went their separate ways. They’d given it a good shot, but at this point they were only hurting each other.

As that thought crossed her mind, Erik finally turned to look at her for the first time in the argument. “If that’s what you think we should do.”

Minerva wondered if he was saddened at all by this. But she couldn’t tell, and he wouldn’t.

After a long moment, he turned and walked away.


End file.
